


Essays, Research, and Weird Mexican Music

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is stressed out. Dean makes him feel better! Cue Mexican music





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by Tamalero by Oscar Padeilla (Weird Mexican music. You should all go listen to it!). Also my AWSOME big sister that makes life better!!!! Love ya sis!  


* * *

Sam sat in the rocking chair thinking about the tons of homework he had to do in the time span of two days. He had made the mistake of procrastination and now he regretted it.

Other than the homework, he had to have the research for his father done by the time he came home. So basically, he was screwed.

Sam took a deep breath and began his paper on World War II. Slowly but surely he made progress and in half an hour he had half of the paper done. 

Sadly, he was extremely tired after a long day of doing nothing and he found himself nodding off.

“Dammit stay awake Sam! You don’t have time for this!” he said to no one but himself. 

Suddenly Sam yelped, an act he would deny to the day he died, as loud music sounded behind him. Sam could only identify it as some weird sort of Mexican music. He made out enough words to believe the man was singing about chocolate. Very very fast singing…

“DEAN!” 

“Yeah Sammy?”

Dean came out from his room with a huge grin plastered to his face. He was dancing; trying to keep up with the fast tempo of the blaring music.

“Dean what the hell are you doing? Turn it off! I don’t have time for your crap!” Sam basically screamed over the music.

“Come on Sammy! Wipe the bitch face off and come dance with your big brother!”

The more he watched Dean, the less he became annoyed, until he was basically dying of laughter. He surprised both himself and his brother when he got up and joined Dean on the dance floor, or what they called the dance floor but was really the small space between the kitchen and the hallway.

“I didn’t think you had it in you bitch!”

“Shut up jerk! I’m a better dancer than you’ll ever be and you know it!”

Dean smirked as Sam swung around like an idiot. He looked like he was either drunk or drugged. He grabbed his little brothers arm and started doing his best impression of a swing dance, twirling and spinning Sammy as they did circles around each other.

Yeah, Dean knew they were making fools of each other and that they would never be caught doing this in public, but it seemed like the best time to pull out the old Mexican songs that some girl gave to him a while ago. He had been getting bored and when he went to go out he saw the stress on his Sammy’s face. So he took it upon himself to fix it, even if he ended up making a spectacle of himself…huh? Spectacle!

Anyways it was worth it now as he saw the stress turn into happiness on Sam’s face. 

“Oh my gosh Dean we’re so lame! Where did you even get this song?” Sam couldn’t stop laughing as he spoke.

“Who cares?”

By the end of the song Sam couldn’t even remember why he was so worried. He knew he’d have the assignments as well as the research done by the time they were due. 

Dean sat on the floor next to Sam as he had his enlightenment.

“Thanks Dean…”

“For what Sammy?” Dean turned to Sam with a small smile.

“Just thanks…Jerk!” Sam gave his brother a blinding, dimpled smile.

“No problem…Bitch!” Dean smirked back and ruffled his hair.

“Dean stop it you big freak! How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t do that anymore?! I’m too old for this cr…”

 

*_*

John Winchester stared from the doorway as his two sons laughed and danced. Bobby walked up beside him and also stared fondly.

“Idjits…”


End file.
